


Closet

by LexorRex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consent is sexy okay, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Like. Really., Lucio is Horny, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, do you ever fuck your boyfriend speechless? no? well now you can!, lucio being the sub, no described anatomy for the aprentice, no specific pronouns for the apprentice, small space, trying to keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexorRex/pseuds/LexorRex
Summary: "... oh. Right. Yeah." Lucio says after you remind him to stay quiet given the circunstances. You two couldn't afford being caught, either by a curious guest or one of the Courtiers, who were searching for him. However, you're pretty sure Lucio didn't hear a single word of what you just said.And that is when you realize the source of his distraction."The expanded and explicit version of the closet scene with Lucio.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an explicit fic! Hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing

"... oh. Right. Yeah." Lucio says after you remind him to stay quiet given the circunstances. You two couldn't afford being caught, either by a curious guest or one of the Courtiers, who were searching for him. However, you're pretty sure Lucio didn't hear a single word of what you just said.

And that is when you realize the source of his distraction. You're pressed against his chest. You hand't even noticed how small this cleaning closet was due to the adrenaline of running from the crowds, but now that you have the time to rest you notice just how hard both of you are breathing, how the place barely accommodates you two and how Lucio's mind seems to be in another place.

He is staring down, more precisely at the places you and him touch. His face is quite flushed, either from all the running or something else entirely, you don't know. His eyes are beautifully noticeable, accentuated by the mask covering his face, even in this poorly lighted closet. He has come so far and changed so much over the time you spent together, it makes you proud. He must have noticed your gaze because he changes his view to the ground first and then to your face.

"This is cozy" He says with his characteristic grin, running his hands along your arms. "And I don't hear anybody out in the hall. So as long as we're stuck in here..."

You know exactly what he is sugesting just by his shameless stare. So you consider it for a few seconds. You can't just leave, especially now that the fuss just started... and there isn't really much else to do... on the other hand you have the feeling Lucio may not be the best at staying "quiet".

"I mean, I completely unsderstand if not and all that" he says, taking his mask off and placing it on the shelves, ignoring how awkward his movement was due to the lack of space.

But you had already made your decision. "Well... this place is quite cozy, yes" you reply, now running your hands over his stomach. You appreciate the fabric of his costume, taking your precious time feeling his body over the layer of clothing, feeling his chest next. Lucio isn't the patient type, just making this moment even more enjoyable.

His eyes follow your hands as he brings you closer, wrapping his hands around your waist. You can feel his hot breath by your ear, and feel his hands enjoying your body too. Without much warning he sinks into a kiss, full of anticipation and want. He is pretty sweet as well, but as time passes, the kiss becomes more and more eager. You move foward, now completly pressing him against the wall as he searches more contact with his hands.

Needing to separate to breath for a moment, you realize simply how beautiful he is, pinned against the wall.

"Like what you see? There's more where that--" You know telling him to shut up won't work so you close the space between you again. This time a few muffled sounds can be heard, and you can feel his hands sliding up your costume, the alchemical arm slightly colder than the other- wait when did he take the gloves off? You can feel his hand on your chest and this time you were the one to make noise, having to separate from his lips.

He was about to whisper something when you hear steps outside. You freeze, turning to face the door, only for Lucio to start showering your neck with longing, sloppy kisses. You almost close your eyes giving in to the sensation, only to snap them back open as the footsteps get closer. They keep the same pace, meaning that they don't hear you. Probably.

Not taking any other chances, you place your hands over Lucio's lips, only to feel his quick breathing against the back of your hand. If anything, the thought of being caught seems only to excite him even more.

As you hear the person outside distance themselves, your tension slowly fades, however you don't take your hand away from Lucio. He slowly shifts under your touch, licking one of your fingers. You play along, letting him put them in his mouth, obscenely sucking on them.

That view brings pleasure to you, a tingling waving sensation on your lower body. You press one of your legs forward, between his own, feeling just how hard he was. You can feel him moan into your fingers, becoming aware of the cold air as he lets them go.

"Please" Lucio says, blue eyes meeting yours.

"Please what?" You answer, curious to know if he even thought of the rest of the sentence.

"Just, ah, I..." He is at a loss of words, unsure how to proceed and blushing under your joyful eyes, so you decide to help.

"Do you want me to touch you?" You say, navigating your hands on his abdomen. "Hm?"

"Yes, please, pretty please" You can't help but to let out a quiet amused laugh.

"Very well, since you asked so nicely." You say into his ear "I will touch you, but I need you to stay quiet, remember? We don't want to get caught now, do we?"

Lucio closes his eyes for a moment, rubbing against your leg. You let him enjoy a few more moments like this before taking a step back, replacing your leg for your hand.

Looking at his face, his cocky grim is back, accompanied by a blush and heavy breathing. This time you know the exact reason why.

"Oh, and one last thing." you say, wanting to be sure you are both on the same page. "What do we do when we don't like something?"

"We say it." Glad with his response, you proceed to squeeze him, gaining a little yelp in response.

You start stroking him up and down through his pants for a brief moment, but quickly remove the garment with Lucio's help, leaving his lower half exposed. You also make sure to spit in your hand.

Resuming to your actions, you keep stroking him in a steady rhythm, spreading as much saliva and precum as you can. He's staring at the wall behind you, leaning forward, aching for your touch. He rests his head against your shoulder, letting you feel his hot breath quicken and muffling his noises on your costume.

Noticing he may be getting closer, you speed up and tighten your grip, playing more with the tip. This earns you a moan, one of which you'd have reprehended if you weren't so... into it as well. None of you cared if you were found right now, if someone opened that door and saw you this way, with his cock in your hand, breathless, getting undone by your touch.

Lucio rests against the wall again, this time staring at you, pupils large, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, panting while saying "I'm-- I'm going..." and thrusting into your hand.

With his warning in mind, you speed up just a little, seeing him close his eyes shut, arching his back slightly, in a mixture of moans and calling for your name. You keep stroking him through his orgasm, trying not to let your clothes get messy in the process.

Once he calms down, you take your clean hand to his face, pushing blond stray hairs out of his eyes. You two spend a few seconds like this, recalling what just happened, quiet and simply enjoying the presence of each other.

"I... Holy shit" Lucio says. You give a small laugh for leaving this talkative of a person speechless. But worries are coming back to you, and the thought of someone hearing what you did brings a wave of embarrassment once you realize it could have happened.

"We better hurry out of here" You say, using magic to clean your hands, and he nods in agreement, putting his pants back on and making sure he is presentable. Well, as presentable as he could be at least.

"I owe one, you know? You can tell me anything and I'll do it, just for you. Not that I wouldn't do before now, it's j-"

"Shhh. I know." You say, as you peak through the door. No one is around, thankfully, so you continue "So... You'd do anything?"

"Anything." Lucio answers, his characteristic grin back, playfully.

You smile mischiefly, having the feeling you already had this conversation before.


End file.
